


Home sweet home

by kiry



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: “我想你了。”
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> 灿盛生日快乐！90情人节快乐！

「吃过饭了吗」

「忙得没空理人？我真的会揍你的」

「至少给我打个电话吧」

电梯门打开时连带的震动让黄灿盛产生了一种轻微的眩晕感，他现在可以肯定，今晚的家庭聚会上自己确实喝得有点多。按亮屏幕，时间显示是十一点半，没有新的消息提示，最后一条也是快二十分钟之前发来的。他站在门口，不确定屋主是不是还醒着，不过考虑到这一点之前，他已经熟练地按开了密码锁。

玄关的灯没开，客厅也只残余一点昏暗的光源。有轻轻的猫叫声靠近，孩子们比主人先发现他，黄灿盛蹲下来，醉鬼一样用奇怪的高音叫猫咪的名字，Johnny被吓得调头逃走了，倒是把另一只惊讶的猫召唤了出来：“哇黄灿盛，你怎么过来了，这个点不是——”

黄灿盛不等他说完。李俊昊的温度比想象中来得高，抱起来是湿的，软的，嘴里带着干净的薄荷牙膏味，也许被酒气冲得更辛辣了些，他被吻出柔软的呜咽，没在乎黄灿盛进门连外套都不脱，就把两条胳膊环抱到不速之客的背上。黄灿盛握着他的后颈，李俊昊发尾湿润，他不喜欢把头发彻底吹干，现在长得长了，麻烦地黏在黄灿盛的手上，让黄灿盛根本无法逃离他的体热。可他想滑下去抓李俊昊的腰，像他们之前度过的意外见面那样把这个人抱起来，但醉掉的黄灿盛的手指太笨拙了，移下去的时候扯到了头发，让李俊昊吸了口气，吃痛地离开了他的嘴唇。

“你该剪头发了。”黄灿盛索性恶人先告状。

李俊昊抬着头，光线太暗，黄灿盛看不出他有没有生气，反正李俊昊总归是没有把手抽回来打人。相反地，他把胳膊往上搂了搂，然后用叙述的语气抛出一个问句：“床上，你抱我过去吧？”

李俊昊配合得有点出乎他的意料，黄灿盛抱紧他的腰，李俊昊就蜷起两条腿盘在他身上。玄关到卧室一共也没有几步距离，他们也没有太久不见，但把李俊昊扔到床上的时候，黄灿盛还是能看到他睡裤上鼓起的部位。李俊昊多少察觉到他带着揶揄意味的目光，翻了个身背对着侧躺过去，蹭着被子撩自己的上衣。黄灿盛也不想多等，他深夜来敲门的主要目的就是为了和李俊昊滚到床上，脱下的衣服都顾不上放好，随便一丢就爬上那张大床。

他把李俊昊翻回来，李俊昊的衣服才刚脱到胸口。他比上次赤诚相见时看着还要瘦一点，肋骨突兀得明显，乳肉也扁了，两边的乳尖反而挺立着，比以往的兴奋来得更快也更坦诚。黄灿盛用舌头刷，用指头揪他的乳尖，李俊昊叫得一声缓一声急，睡裤鼓得更突出了，隔着布料蹭戳着黄灿盛的小腹。他继续往下亲，亲胸口下面硌人的皮肉，亲瘦得肌肉都隐形的肚子，亲到一半李俊昊还要撑起来脱衣服，勉强给腹部堆出一些软肉，于是他在那里留了一个不重的咬痕。李俊昊估计是身体乳还没来得及擦就被他堵到床上，又没到激烈出汗的程度，皮肤尝起来是无味的，像一块温热的冰，光滑，平润，还吸着他的舌头，让黄灿盛好奇如果多含一会，这些上一秒还能拥抱在手中的肌与骨，下一秒会不会也融化在他口中。再吻下去，亲到下腹，他去扒碍事的裤子，被性器戳到脸上的时候才发现李俊昊根本没穿内裤。

“喔...”黄灿盛拖长了音，弹一下他的顶端，冒出不善良的感叹。“装什么啊，你早想到我会来了？”

李俊昊没吱声，用力拽他的胳膊，把黄灿盛拽得重新又回来亲他的脸。他们又接了一次吻，李俊昊的脚趾抓着他的大腿，又慢慢挪到他的腰上，压一压，让两个人的下身贴到一起。黄灿盛闭着眼，只听见他在交换呼吸的空隙中喷出的鼻息。大概是意识到两个人同样勃起的缘故，李俊昊咬着嘴唇笑得抖了抖，伸手捧一下他的脸，开了口：“我没想到...我本来想给你打电话的。”

黄灿盛咬了一下他的掌肉。“给我打电话，然后呢？”

“就，听听你的声音，顺便...”他说到一半说不下去，就含糊着敷衍了事。黄灿盛不准备追问，他没有戳穿过，但对此心知肚明，甚至之前有时候也会故意说点带擦边球的话，然后在听筒的另一头捕捉李俊昊遮遮掩掩的喘息。‘女朋友’，他冲着投来好奇目光的同期比口型，收获一阵调笑和羡慕的嘘声，把手机那头的李俊昊吓了一跳，生气地问是不是在讲他的坏话。

“但是！我现在改主意了，当然了，毕竟你就在这。”李俊昊出于害羞的语速很快，被诚恳的情欲搅乱的动作也很快。他把另一条腿一并压到黄灿盛腰上，使了点劲，嘴唇着急地张着，有意要把他拉下来，在只有两个人的房间里讲悄悄话。黄灿盛把耳朵靠过去，一边顺势吻他颈窝里那块小小的敏感地区，他被亲得哼了一下，才蹭回黄灿盛耳边。

“我想你了。”

黄灿盛多等了一会，但句号已经画上了，李俊昊什么都没再说。他搞得神神秘秘，连猫咪都要瞒过的耳语到头来也只是简单到黄灿盛甚至没有去想的四个字。他抬起上身，为了看清李俊昊的眼睛，去够床头灯的开关，结果灯一亮李俊昊就被晃得捂住了眼，只能取而代之看到他泛红的耳尖。但这也足够了，足够黄灿盛暂停抚慰和调情，去做回最初就想做的事，比如把手指粗鲁地插进入口，肉褶条件反射地收紧，又为他努力地放松打开，以至于连润滑剂都没用就够挤进去食指和中指。他的手指比李俊昊粗一圈，现在又带着在军队里磨出来的指茧，还没完全向里戳开就感受到了指尖的潮湿。他把分泌出的体液刮一刮，在穴口上抹了两下当润滑，就抓着李俊昊的大腿，握着已经硬得要命的性器插进他的屁股里。

应该是比平时要痛一些，他看见李俊昊一只手拍上床垫，在床单上揪出褶皱，也因此暴露出带着湿气的眼眶。另一只手搂在黄灿盛肩膀，往里顶进多一点就收得紧一些，指甲也不客气地嵌在他的肉里，让他不用看也知道肩上留着一排并列的抓痕。等到性器被全部吃进去，黄灿盛手里握着的大腿根已经开始微微打颤了，吻着的地方也一样，喘息变成了愉快的呻吟，拖长的尾巴带着一点催促，听起来比孩子们更淘气和能撒娇，这是他怀里的人意识不到的事情。如果不考虑到他正分着腿，以树獭的姿态被黄灿盛打开身体，一下下重重地操进甬道，李俊昊真的很像这个家里的第三只猫，接连发出细小的呼喊，勾引黄灿盛再多摸一摸他，最好是摸到他的阴茎，再多给他一些关爱，在嘴唇还是脸蛋上都行。他这么想着，一边贴近李俊昊的侧脸，他不再清淡，沾上了汗和眼泪的味道，被操得来回晃动，头发有一下没一下蹭过黄灿盛的鼻尖。一只嗅起来很好闻的动物，黄灿盛胡乱捏住他的臀，擅自给李俊昊下定义。不是香味，不是乳味，是兽性中诚实的情欲，还有别扭又亲密，给黄灿盛的形似小猫的爱的味道。

粘稠的水声持续不长，喝了酒的人还在沉浸于体温和气味，清醒的人已经先一步射出来了。因为挨得极近，射到黄灿盛肚子上的东西又蹭了相当一部分回到李俊昊身上，把他搞得从下腹到穴口没有一处清爽的地方。他高潮的时候甬道也不自觉地夹紧了，黄灿盛把他的屁股揉松，让臀肉可以完全贴合进手掌，几乎要从指缝里溢出，才便于他抓住、钉回自己的性器，像他收到李俊昊的消息就想过的那样，射得把他填满，可怜得随便动一下都要从屁股里流出来。李俊昊也感受到了，吸了吸鼻子，以完全不是商量的语气跟他讲：“到时候你去洗床单。”

我现在就去——黄灿盛想说，本该懒洋洋窝进被子里不动弹的李俊昊却撑着自己缓慢地坐起来。他里面还夹着黄灿盛的性器，动作十分艰难，黄灿盛不得不扣着他的腰把他扶稳。李俊昊知道他的好意，但并不领情，反而得寸进尺地凑得更近。

“别着急走...”他说，语调拉长了，中途还停下来亲了亲黄灿盛的嘴唇。“再做一次，灿盛啊，我们再做一次吧。”

两个人没有哪怕一刻的分开，他把背对他的李俊昊按在怀里，很轻地吮吸肩膀上两点深色的伤疤，然后是侧颈，李俊昊被吮得又来了感觉，嘴巴也宽松起来，在他犹豫要不要咬下去的时候提醒他：“没事，我明天可以穿高领的。”

他今天纵容得太多，被咬出鲜红的痕迹也没有埋怨，黄灿盛的一只手放在他的胸口，他就也跟着去握捏着胸肉的手指，咬痛了便搅紧一些，被舌尖安抚回来就放松下去。性器在甬道里渐渐涨大，坐上去比平躺又进入得更深，让人下意识想逃，绷出一条弯曲紧张的腰线，屁股却不知足地轻轻扭动起来，饱满的肉瓣坠落又抬高，小幅度地来回吞食性器，连哼叫里也多了一些难耐。黄灿盛把最后的吻痕留在沾着汗液的斜方肌，第二次结束了爱抚，把手收回到李俊昊的腰上，拇指箍住两枚浅浅的腰窝，又开始冲撞这具摇摇欲坠的肉体。他看不到李俊昊的表情，但只从通红的耳廓和抽噎声也能想象出李俊昊被操出眼泪的样子。这种时候李俊昊是容易哭出来的，虽然在今天也和黄灿盛酒精下的粗鲁脱不了干系。他难免坏心地想，那就多哭一些吧，如果你确实想我，像我也想着你一样的话......

高潮不如第一次来得激烈，但被射过一次的地方真的装不下更多东西，他抽出性器，乳白的精液也顺带着从红肿的穴口里淌出来，很快打湿了床单。李俊昊已经累得顾不上清洁的问题，一头栽进床垫，软得像没骨头，随黄灿盛摆弄他的身体把他简单地擦干净一点。他的脸上还挂着泪痕，湿湿的，冷掉了，在晕红的脸上结出一层模糊的霜。黄灿盛把它们一并擦掉，手指没有离开，捏着李俊昊的脸蛋和他亲吻。李俊昊没什么章法地找他的舌头，总不顺意，懒散中又抬腿去把他勾近一点。黄灿盛忍不住交换了他们的主动权，吮吸李俊昊的舌尖和下唇，一边按揉他辛苦的腰臀，从后面摸到前面，揉到肚子的时候很不合时宜地听到一阵咕噜的声响。他被逗笑了，放开李俊昊，看着那张夹杂困乏和无奈的脸：“要吃东西吗？”

“要。”李俊昊哼哼着，嘴上这么说，身体却不自觉往黄灿盛怀里靠了靠。“我记得家里好像有炸酱面，想吃那个。”

黄灿盛捏捏他的后颈。“那我现在去煮？”

“嗯...”李俊昊困得失神，隔了会才吱一声，却在黄灿盛准备起身的时候又警觉地缠上去。“去做吧，想吃青阳辣椒，不过没有就算了......”他口齿不清地念叨，边说边做着和讲的话南辕北辙的事，抱住黄灿盛的腰，脑袋拱着他的下巴，往他身上蹭得近一点，又近一点，要让两块不契合的拼图凑进一起。黄灿盛被无耻地磨蹭颈间，胸口和下身，李俊昊蹭够了，又呼出暖人的吐息想说点什么梦话，却被硬起来的性器顶得没说出口就忘光了。他睁开眼，茫然地看着黄灿盛的眼睛，下一秒被啄了啄嘴唇。

“这里，”黄灿盛揉一下他的穴口。“觉得痛吗？”

“还好...”

黄灿盛盯着他的脸。李俊昊还是呆呆的，什么都不多想，黄灿盛确信如果掰开他的腿再弄哭他一次，李俊昊也发不出什么脾气，依然会听话地被禁锢在黄灿盛的臂弯里。这是他表达想念和喜欢的方式，哪怕第二天要穿着高领，坐下都稍显吃力，他还是要固执地在此刻把情话讲个遍：操我吧，弄坏我吧，现在想做什么都可以，因为你是我最喜欢的人了。

但黄灿盛也有自己的坚持。他不否认今晚做的一切多少带着欺负李俊昊的心思，才搞得李俊昊全身都是一副使用过度的样子。“女朋友”，黄灿盛在背地里有些恶劣地称呼他，毕竟在恶劣的背后，李俊昊会和他接吻，在他面前脱光衣服，被一次次操开，然后睡在他身边，而他会让李俊昊每一次都好好着陆，不去伤害特意翻出来的猫肚子，就算李俊昊愚笨得每一次都会好了伤疤忘了疼。或者正因为李俊昊学不会聪明，黄灿盛才会格外保护他。他握着李俊昊的手放到自己的性器上撸动，一边用嘴唇蹭着李俊昊前额的头发，李俊昊被迫给他手淫了一会，抬起头后知后觉地问：“你不进来吗？”

“不了，你这没节制的笨蛋。”

“喔...”李俊昊听着还是不太清醒，却又开始擅自行动，慢吞吞地爬起来。“那我用嘴给你弄出来吧。”

他说完就趴到黄灿盛身边，用被吻得鲜艳的嘴唇含住顶端。黄灿盛还没从惊讶中缓过神，一下被含得更加无法拦住他。为了自己宝贵的扁桃体，李俊昊几乎不会主动做口活，黄灿盛更不会强迫他，现在却看着这个不得经验的人努力吞咽他的性器，嘴巴撑开得直流口水，喉结上下滑动，被噎出一阵干呕，收缩的喉咙没几下绞得黄灿盛来不及退出去就直接射在李俊昊的口腔里。他赶紧起来抽纸，递到李俊昊嘴边要他吐出来，李俊昊却没理解对他的意思，皱着脸咽了下去，然后抬起下巴要他给擦干净没接住的地方。

“李俊昊，你真的...”黄灿盛抹他的嘴角，想骂他一顿，也想把他亲得喘不上气。两种冲动融合在一起，他最终不轻不重地拍拍李俊昊的屁股，然后用被子把他裹起来。“我现在去煮面，你想睡就睡，一会我回来叫你，嗯？”

埋在被子里的人小小地点点头，眼睛都已经睁不开了。黄灿盛下床去翻地上还能捡起来穿的衣服，隐约间听到李俊昊梦呓般的声音。他穿好衣服凑过去，短发扎到了沉睡的脸，痒得李俊昊迷迷糊糊笑了出来。

“辛苦了啊，灿盛。”他说，轻得仿佛只有气音，但黄灿盛就是能准确听到每一个字。“毕业快乐，嗯...煮完面也不要走，我还有话没说...”

我不会走，但是你说得够多了。他在心里回答，不想吵醒这张被灯光映出奶油和橘色的睡脸。他们在相识的时间里度过了无数这样的夜晚，黄灿盛看着他舒展的脸，李俊昊的眉眼比刚认识的时候相差不到哪去，他日后也从未缺席过李俊昊的生长轨迹，因此讲不出他什么时间起变得漂亮还是更成熟之类的话。他想自己也不是多聪明的人，会笨得刚好对上李俊昊的思绪和感情，十四年以来的每一次都是，以至于看过乃至拍过多少他的样子都不会厌倦。李俊昊皱着眉被叫醒，李俊昊时隔三个月再一次吃到他做的炸酱面，李俊昊枕着他的胳膊再次睡着，他一直期待这些平凡的画面，这是他表达喜欢和想念的方式。

我也想你，黄灿盛隔着空气小心翼翼地点了一下鼻梁上近在咫尺的那颗痣。我也很想你，你是我最喜欢的人了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 累死我了...累死我了真的......  
> 虽然早就有写生贺的想法但是一直没想好具体的内容，90这种普通（褒义）情侣的梗真是意外地难想，最后决定一切从简，打炮，没有什么是打炮不能解决的，如果不能就再打一炮吧！（不是  
> 其实后面应该还有后续的，本来框架是打炮只占一半后面还有一些日常，结果我考据发现灿居家退伍那天是星期日，明天橘就要继续做上班人，于是忍痛割舍了后面...但我蛮喜欢这个后续有机会的话还是要讲一讲！  
> “我想你了”这句核心台词是来自于和大师的聊天栏，写进来的感觉比想得更好^ ^  
> 最后一点tmi：写这篇文的时候我住的地方赶上地震，差点就拿着电脑逃命去了，还好最后写完了...有这种经历也不容易所以本文又名《地震时期的爱情》（x


End file.
